Perchance To Dream
by sleepyowlet
Summary: Branwen has an erotic dream that she wants to recreate. Loghain is conflicted about that. Part 4 of the "Proverbial Branwen Series", comes after "The Last Curtain". Contains a bit of BDSM. If that offends you, please stay away.


**Title**: Perchance To Dream

**Rating**: M

**Mood**: erotic

**Words**: ~3600

**Author**: sleepyowlet

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to BioWare, and I'm not making any profit.

**Babblerama**: Part of the Proverbial Branwen Series. He's not very plausible, but I like dom!Loghain. I want to see if I can pull him off. I think, with his past history he'd be rather reluctant about these things. And yes, I can _so_ imagine Wade and Herren as happy gay couple. Constantly bickering but inseparable. And if you're wondering about the fast delivery of Loghain's order – just remember that Wade made a set of Dragonhide armour within hours. The guy is magical... And I'm chickening out of the actual dream. I'm crap when it comes to writing dub-con, and non-con is an absolute no-go for me, even when it's just a dream.

**Summary**: Branwen has an erotic dream that she wants to recreate. Loghain is conflicted about that.

.

.

.

**Perchance To Dream**

by sleepyowlet

The only sound Branwen could hear was the echoing drip of water. She found herself upright, blindfolded, her wrists tied over her head and her feet spread apart. Where was she?

The air was dank and stagnant, somewhere underground, perhaps? She shifted slightly and shivered, noticing that she was naked, except for her smalls and breast-band.

A door opened somewhere and heavy steps drew nearer.

"So, Warden, let's see if I can't make you talk."

She knew that voice.

Oh Maker.

...

Branwen was writhing and moaning in bed next to him. Was it the Darkspawn again?

"No... no, I won't..."

That didn't sound good.

Loghain caught her flailing hands, and bent over his lover to kiss her.

"Wake up, love. It's just a dream. Wake up."

Branwen just strained against him and moaned, so he let go of her hands and grasped her shoulders, shaking her.

"Branwen. Wake up," he snapped more loudly and this time she opened her eyes, fear entering them as they focussed on his face.

"No," she breathed, trying to free herself.

"You were only dreaming, love. You're safe."

Why would she be afraid of him, he wondered, as she sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"The Darkspawn?" he asked, pulling her to him, settling her head on his shoulder.

"No. I actually had an erotic dream," she answered, sounding a little embarrassed.

Loghain frowned.

"Erotic dreams usually aren't frightening. At least for me they aren't. You sounded rather scared."

Branwen hid her face against his neck.

"I was. It was frightening, and it was erotic," came her muffled reply.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Loghain felt her swallow, and her answer came slowly, as if she was forcing herself to speak.

"It was about you. We were in Fort Drakon, after I killed Howe. You were there, and you were ... interrogating me, trying to get me to admit I was an Orlesian spy."

_Ouch_. Loghain released a long, slow breath. He had been on his way to do just that, when the news had reached him that she'd escaped. Better not to dwell on that thought.

"That ... I'm sorry, but I still don't get the erotic part."

"Well, my hands were tied above me, and you were doing ... things to me. Whipping and the like. And then I was getting aroused, and you noticed, and then things took a different turn."

"Oh."

What was one supposed to say to that?

Branwen rolled away from him and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Now he was _really_ confused.

"Whatever for? It's not as if you can control what you dream about. And had we met under such circumstances, you would have been right to be afraid. But it didn't happen. It never will."

Branwen was silent for a while, and Loghain waited in the quiet of the room for her to speak. It was close to dawn, and the strange grey light of not-quite-day crept through the open window.

"I know."

Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Would you rather I tied you up and whipped you?" he asked incredulously, trying to chase away the surprisingly intriguing image that appeared in his mind.

"I ... I'd like to try. Just as a game. Pretend."

Loghain stared at the canopy over the bed, mulling her request over in his head.

"Are you sure that's wise? It might open up doors that should better remain closed," he finally said, turning to his side to look at her.

Branwen returned his gaze and smiled.

"I'm not worried. I know that you would never really hurt me. You do enjoy giving me a little pain when we're in bed – and I know you like overpowering me just as much as I like giving in to you. And I'm not talking about a cat o' nine tails with knots and lead-ends. I like my skin mostly intact."

Loghain's mind started to whirr, possibilities and another set of erotic images appearing in front of his inner eye.

"Hm... I might have a few ideas..." he murmured, his voice trailing off.

Branwen made That Face, chin tucked into her chest, lower lip between her teeth and her eyes shyly gazing up at him. He found that he could never resist That Face.

"All right, I'll see what I can come up with," he conceded, grinning at the sudden armful of happily squealing young woman.

...

His first stop after breakfast was the armourer; he should have some of the things he had in mind.

Loghain sighed. Wade was a master of his profession, but he found his quirky personality extremely trying whenever he had to deal with the man.

"Warden Loghain, how wonderful to see you this morning. How may we help you?" Wade's assistant Herren greeted him unctuously, while the master armourer didn't even look up from his work, and sent only an absent-minded hum his way.

"I'm looking for a few items, actually. A horse-tail, a bundle of rawhide straps... something in this manner?"

"Of course! And I could attach some very nice ivory handles to them too!"

Loghain slowly turned his head into the direction of the owner of this damnable, chirpy voice. Thank the Maker there weren't that many people up and about yet.

Wade looked right at him now, misty eyed as usual when an idea appeared in his cluttered mind, a slight smile on his homely face.

Loghain gave him the most forbidding look he was capable of, blushing as he was.

"I _beg_ your pardon," he growled menacingly.

"Oh, I _know_ what you need them for. I've seen the Commander's neck when she came to me for a fitting of her new armour. Possibly my best piece yet... anyway, the straps and such. Herren and I enjoy those kinds of toys too, don't we, Herren? And I've gotten quite good at making them."

"Wade..." it was Herren's turn to growl now, and Loghain felt just a little nauseated. He had absolutely _not_ needed to know that.

"My point is, I can easily make these things for you," Wade said, waving off Herren's protests, having the gall to give Loghain a wink. "So a horsehair and a simple rawhide flogger. Might I suggest a paddle made of cow-leather? A nice contrast. Anything else? Leather handcuffs? They are so much more comfortable than leather straps or ropes. And they rarely leave visible welts. Though I have some very nice silk ropes too..."

Loghain was reeling a little from all that information thrown at him so unexpectedly, but once he had managed to get over himself, he thought himself quite fortunate; he could leave the making of the tools he needed in someone else's hands.

"Yes, all of what you said. Have the items sent to me as soon as they are ready. I'll pay for them now."

Wade told him the price and Loghain winced a little, but paid none the less. This was definitely worth it.

"I think I'll be done this afternoon. And don't worry, Warden, I'll be very discrete," Wade said with another wink.

Loghain simply gave him a terse nod, and made his way back to the Keep, walking slowly to give his blush time to abate a little.

...

Wade had thrown a very nice chest into the bargain; it was made of wood that was dark red and polished to a satiny sheen. It was lined with velvet, and Loghain smirked when he saw that even with all the things he had ordered inside, there was still some space left. Herren's influence, no doubt.

The paddle was about as wide as his hand and a bit longer, the handle made of wood wrapped in leather. The handles of both floggers were made of ivory instead, and when Loghain removed the horsehair one from the chest to inspect it, he noticed why. It had the form of a phallus, felt very smooth to the touch and was slightly curved both for better grip and ... other uses. Loghain approved of the choice in material – wood became rough when it got wet, and that would chafe; no, ivory was much better.

On a whim he also added a candle and a soft black scarf to the contents of the chest, and sneaked into Branwen's bedroom with it tucked beneath his arm.

Loghain sat the chest on Branwen's desk and took the handcuffs from it. The bar that connected the bedposts at the foot-end to hold the canopy looked sturdy enough, but Loghain decided to test it. It held his weight without problems, so it would hold Branwen's easily.

So far so good. He attached the handcuffs to some rope and flung it over the bar and fastened it, so they dangled in the middle between the bedposts.

_That should get Branwen's attention,_ he thought, closed the chest, and settled in an armchair with a book to wait.

Branwen entered a while later, and stopped mid stride. Loghain glanced up from his book to see her staring at the handcuffs.

"Whenever you're ready," he said with a grin.

"Oh my, how did you manage to set this up so quickly?"

"Don't ask. Believe me, you don't want to know," Loghain replied, wincing.

Branwen grinned and started to undress.

"No time like the present, right?"

"Indeed," he agreed and put his book away to help her. Between all the kisses and caresses it took some time to get his lover stripped to her under-clothes, and when they were finally done, he led her over to the bed to fasten the manacles around her wrists so her back was to him. Her feet were tied to the bedposts on either side, the rope lengthened so her legs were not spread uncomfortably wide.

He took the candle from the chest and lit it, before returning to her with the scarf in his hands.

"How will I know you're serious?"

Branwen shrugged as well as she could in her position.

"I'll call you by your name, just your name, and ask you to stop. Would that work?"

"I suppose," he said, and tied the scarf around her head to blindfold her.

Loghain took a deep breath and removed the rawhide flogger from the chest.

During the war and later he had seen his share of interrogations, and though he saw the necessity, he had never enjoyed them in the way Howe had. And he had always left it to others to deal with females. After what had happened to his mother, he just couldn't...

The Warden had been another matter, though. He had viewed her as too dangerous, too manipulative to trust anyone but himself with her interrogation. Seeing her now, spread out and helpless, and undeniably lovely, he wondered if he wouldn't have been tempted to touch her soft skin in other ways than to give her pain.

But how to begin?

"You can't do this to me, you know," Branwen said bravely. "I'm a noble. You can't use torture on me without a written order of the Queen."

Loghain grinned, grateful that she'd given him a cue.

"Your status as a noble became forfeit when you joined the Grey Wardens. And since every member of your order has been declared a traitor, I'm not bound by anything," he said, and stepped closer to growl into her ear menacingly. "And make no mistake, Warden, I will do whatever is necessary to make you confess your crimes against Ferelden. I will get to the bottom of your vile plots against your own homeland. Spare yourself the pain and humiliation and give me what I want."

She shivered. Had that been too much? He didn't want to overdo it, this was for her pleasure, after all.

"No. I'm not a traitor, and you can't make me say so."

"We'll see about that."

He let the flogger flick over her back and she yelped in surprise. The strings left faint, red welts in their wake, and Loghain proceeded to cover her back and her beautiful plump derrière with them; at least what wasn't covered by her smalls. She eventually started to give high-pitched little wails with every strike, and he paused.

"Confess," he purred into her ear.

"No. I will not," she replied, her voice slightly tremulous.

"Pity," he said, starting to unravel her breast-band. "I would rather have spared you this."

Loghain retrieved the horsehair flogger and climbed on the bed to face her.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell me what the Orlesians are planning?"

Branwen's breath came in quick bursts that made her breasts move in a most enticing manner. The rosy tips were puckered and hard, darkened with arousal.

He almost gave into the temptation to take them into his mouth.

Later.

"I'm quite sure," she replied tersely, and he penalized her insolence with a lick of the flogger over those soft mounds of flesh.

"We'll see how long that lasts," he said with a smile and whipped her breasts again.

It made her moan, deep and throaty; a sound that went straight to his groin. Quickly and silently he opened his breeches to free his erection, before giving her breasts the same treatment that he had given her back.

Branwen squirmed and twisted in her bonds, making those desperate little noises he loved so much, as he flicked the soft whip over her sensitive skin again and again, until it shone red and glowed with heat.

"Well?"

"No!"

"As you wish," he said and went to retrieve the candle. Hot wax on that oversensitized skin...

He decided to use it on her back first.

"Aaaah!"

"Now imagine how that would feel on your breasts. Do you feel like talking now?" he asked mockingly, climbing back onto the bed to face her again.

Branwen was breathing hard though her half-open mouth.

"Last chance. Tell me what I want to hear," he said gently, tilting the candle this way and that to accumulate more wax.

"No... no, I won't!"

He held the candle high and upended it, letting the hot liquid splash over her left breast.

Branwen screamed and bucked helplessly.

"Bastard!"

"That, Warden, was not what I wanted to hear. So I'll simply repeat the procedure on your other breast, shall I?"

Branwen's breath came in deep shuddering gasps now.

"No. No, please don't. It hurts so much," she pleaded.

Loghain hesitated. Was this getting out of hand? But she hadn't used his name...

He decided to trust her.

"Then confess. Simply say that you're an Orlesian spy, and all of this ends."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Pity," Loghain said and doused her right breast with the scalding wax.

Branwen's scream was even louder this time, and Loghain was grateful for the thick walls of the keep. It would be beyond embarrassing, if someone heard her scream, thought she was in danger, and burst into the room with them both like _that_...

He'd better see Wade about a gag soon, provided this didn't end badly.

Now what had she told him? In her dream he had discovered that she was aroused. Just as well, he had enough of playing the cold, unaffected interrogator, he wanted to touch her, make her squirm beneath his hands and mouth.

"And you still won't talk?" he asked her, coming to stand behind her again.

"No."

"Then I will have to find places that are even more sensitive," he purred, tracing a line down her front to her smalls with the tips of his fingers, letting them slip between her legs.

"No. No! Not that, please!"

She had completely soaked the fabric.

"You don't want me to touch you like this?" he asked, gently caressing her, squeezing a lush buttock with his other hand.

"No. Please don't do that!"

Loghain had to remind himself sharply that this was a game, and that the woman in front of him was his lover, who trusted and desired him. That she only pleaded because it aroused her. That she wasn't truly afraid. That she found the thought of being at his mercy just as exciting as he did.

He took the fabric of her smalls in his hands and ripped them apart to bare her.

"Just confess," he said and slipped a hand between her legs again. She was wonderfully warm and slippery, her musk as delicious-smelling as always.

"Oh my," he chuckled as if surprised. "What is that? You can't possibly be enjoying this, can you, Warden?"

"Stop it!" she cried, squirming against him.

"I always knew that you Grey Wardens were twisted creatures, but I really had no idea."

"Please, stop," she whimpered, her body giving another signal all together as she pressed herself against his fingers.

"Very well," he said lightly, and went around Branwen to face her again.

Her breasts were still flushed under the crust of wax that covered parts of them, and Loghain decided to remove it. He took his time peeling away the material, giving every freed inch of her skin a slow lick of his tongue.

Branwen was keening and moaning again when he at last uncovered her nipples and gave them thorough attention, as he had wanted to do for a while now.

"Please..."

Loghain smiled against her skin and reached for the horsehair flogger before he moved to her side and teasingly dragged the tip of the handle through the wet folds of her sex from behind.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Warden?" he asked, finding and caressing her pearl with this other hand.

Branwen just panted and moaned.

"No? Hm...", Loghain hummed and pushed the phallic handle into her hot sheath, starting to move it slowly but rhythmically.

Branwen's body was as taut as a bowstring, muscles twitching beneath her silky skin that was covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Please, oh please..."

He sped up a little, rubbing her all the while. When her moans got more frequent and her body started to twitch, he suddenly stopped, causing her to wail in desperation. He really needed her to confess now, so that they could finally end the game, enjoyable as it was, because he needed her, needed to bury his cock inside of her, needed to feel her heat, her fragrant, slippery wetness, needed her arms around him, and her mouth on his.

"Say it. Admit that you're an Orlesian spy, and I'll let you come. Just say it," he growled, unable to keep a hint of pleading out of his voice.

"All right, I confess! I'm a spy... anything, anything, just please let me come!"

So he made the ivory phallus move quicker, rubbed her a little harder and mouthed all the skin he could reach until she reached her climax with a series of tiny gasps. When she had stopped shivering, he put the flogger aside and held her until she had caught her breath.

"That was..." Branwen started but let her voice trail off, seemingly unable to find the right words.

"Quite," Loghain chuckled as he removed her blindfold and freed her.

Branwen collapsed on the bed bonelessly and held out her arms to him.

Loghain quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed, moving on top of her. He kissed her hungrily as he entered her, and immediately started to thrust. He hoped that Branwen would understand that he was a little beyond finesse right now. He wasn't able to hold on very long either, and moaned into her mouth as he blissfully spent himself inside of her.

As they cuddled drowsily afterwards, Branwen suddenly spoke up.

"Now tell me, where did you get these devices?"

"Wade," Loghain mumbled, burying his face into her hair.

"_Wade?_"

"Yes. And right now I'm thinking I should see him about a gag for you."

Branwen shifted and a moment later he felt her swatting his behind.

"You are insufferable."

Loghain growled and wrapped himself around her tightly, making it impossible for her to move.

"I know. Now let me rest," he said, deciding that he would, indeed, get that gag for her.


End file.
